tokyomewmewfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Toudo Satomi
is a young girl who just started attending middle school. Satomi is a cheerful young girl, who tends to cry a lot. She is usually seen younger than her actual age. She is pretty plaful and loves cute things. She is also scared of pretty many things. Her DNA is fused the the one of a giant panda. Her Mew Alter Ego is and she uses the power of the wind during her attacks. Character Traits Appearance Satomi is a 12-year-old girl who just transferred to the Miyazawa First Middle School. Satomi is a girl of an average body type, while being rather small for her age. Satomi has short, magenta colored hair that reach to her chin. She usually keeps her hair opened, while a small part is styled into a heart-shaped bun, which is held by a red ribbon with yellow bell attached to it. She has narrowed, but cute eyes which are brown colored. Her eyes also have a red shimmer. Satomi's skin is pretty pale. Personality Satomi is a cheerful gril, will start attending middle school in spring. Satomi might be cheerful and pretty outgoing, she also tends to cry a lot. She appears to be younger than her actual age, which might due to her childish character traits. Satomi is a playful girl, who loves to collect the cute cats of the colorful µ-Neko-Collection. While Satomi tries to act confident and brave, she gets easily scared and is quite jumpy in general. Abilities Mew Sugar When transforming into Mew Sugar, Satomi's hair grows lightly longer and her heart-shaped bun also becomes bigger. A long with the bun, her head features black and white colored bear ears. Her actual ears are covered by her hair. Around her neck, she wears a black collar with white frills, where her Mew Pendant is attached to. She wears a sleeveless white dress with a black, puffy skirt. The white dress has black trims, while the skirt has white trims. She wears gloves. While one glove is white colored with black trims, the other is black colored and has white trims. The black glove, unlike the white one, also has black frills attached to the trims. She wears black ankle boots that each have white trims and a pale yellow ribbon attached to the trims. She wears black arm garters with white frills and a white leg garter with black frills around her right leg. Besides the panda ears, her transformed appearance also features a panda tail. Transforamtion Satomi's transformation begins with Satomi holding her Mew Pendant right in front of her. She kisses it and shouts "Mew Mew Sugar, Metamorphosis!", like any other Mew Mew. Then, her DNA gets fused with the one of a giant panda. Satomi then appears in front of a light pink background. She jumps through a bubble and her main clothes appear, then she forms her hands to fists and her gloves appear. As she lands her hair gets changed and gets styled. Finally, as her feet touch the ground, her boots appear. At last her panda features appear and Mew Sugar poses. Weapon & Attacks Mew Sugar's primary weapon is the Sugarina, which controls the power of wind and sugary sweets. Mew Sugar uses the Sugarina to play different tunes, which each affect her, the environment and the enemy she is fighting against in a different way. If Mew Sugar plays the tunes in a specific order, she can perform her only attack Sugar HurriCane, which can purify a Chimera Anima. However, if Mew Sugar plays the tunes in a wrong order, she may summon a giantic amount of sugar, which, however, will have the same effect like the actual attack. Yet, unlike after the attack, the sugar is still present even after Mew Sugar lost her transformation. International Name Changes Etymology Trivia References Category:Mew Mews Category:Mews with Bear Genes Category:FairySina Category:Heroes Category:Females Category:Weapon Users: Musical Instruments